neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baudin Dommilan
This page describes Baudin Dommilan, the human cleric scammer and smuggler from Malvont who ran The Company from Season One, Episode One to Season One, Episode Eleven. Due to some wacky hijinks, there may be more than one version of Baudin Dommilan running about. Baudin also has an evil twin. No, seriously, he does. Baudin: The Jade Warriors A businessman who will be able to tell you every letter of every law, Baudin Dommilan is a smooth operator and fast talker, though even his powers of persuasion sometimes aren't enough to get him out of trouble. He has a goatee and has, on occasion, stroked it while smiling sadistically. His Backstory and Other Dark Secrets Baudin was married to a wealthy halfling woman in Malvont for several years, and was seeing Aura Larellian on the side. After his wife died under mysterious circumstances, he and his mother-in-law Jenka regarded each other with suspicion for the years to come. Though he agreed to let her travel with his company, their relationship was tempestuous at best. His relationship with Aura also went to hell after his wife died, and she was pissed off enough about it to even kill him upon one occasion. He was good friends with Janadan Vishnu, the crime lord of Malvont. He was also on friendly terms with Marcus Fairlan, the crime lord of Baldur. With these connections, he easily made a name for himself in the weapons dealing business, and lived comfortably on his earnings. The Company Baudin ran a low-key weapons dealing and smuggling company by the name of (memory fails me). Under the patronage of Janadan Vishnu and Marcus Fairlan, he made a tidy profit doing business between Baldur, Malvont, and anywhere that would pay a high price for what he was selling. In the spring of 1441, his lieutenants were Yolanda and Ulfgar. In the fall of 1441, Ethan of Malvont became his accountant and business partner. He resigned control over the company when he departed the Prime Material Plane in The Hall of Many Things. His Time with the Party Baudin was generally regarded as the leader, though it was a role he was never entirely comfortable with. His lieutenants Ulfgar, Yolanda, and Ethan were all strongly loyal to him, despite the terrible pay (read: none) and massive danger surrounding Baudin's exploits. While Baudin started out just wanting to run an 'honest' business and make some money, he repeatedly found himself in the middle of larger politics. He first brought his company from Malvont to Baldur with a shipment of weapons from Vishnu to Marcus. Following that, he took his company north with another weapons shipment between Marcus and Pyotar Umarov in King's Reach, which was approximately the point at which his life went straight to hell. He met Tyro and Ethan there, made an enemy of one and a friend of the other, and after conducting an elaborate septuple-cross between three different parties, found himself in the possession of a mysterious amulet. He then ran into his ex-girlfriend again, witnessed an assassination attempt against Highman Grax, and barely escaped Baldur before the Revolution of 1441. After that, he set out for the Southern Continent on the orders of Vishnu, intending to obtain a Flaming Burst Longsword. En route, he ran into his ex-girlfriend again and died following a series of really crazy events. He was resurrected by Alton Hilltopple in exchange for freeing the citizens of Yarmoth, a promise that he never managed to follow through on. Instead, he and his company played a series of gambling games with Neax Hiss, culminating in Baudin betting his life on a game of chance in exchange for the Flaming Burst Longsword. Baudin came out the victor, and the company headed back for Malvont. He and the party made a fateful detour to The Hall of Many Things. There, his lieutenants, frustrated with Baudin's refusal to talk to them about a contract which he had recently drawn up between his company, Shiolay, and Jose Freespirit, had Ashra coordinate and help them conduct a mutiny in one last grab for attention. It backfired spectacularly, and an equally frustrated Baudin walked through a nearby Dimension Door and off the Prime Material Plane. He was last seen punching Ethan in the face through a mirror. The Intervening Years Baudin spent the next seven years planeswalking. He started on the Negative Energy Plane, met up with Sadzuko Udina, and kept going from there. Meanwhile, there have been rumors of a man claiming to be Baudin Dommilan who launched a brutal attack on Point North, most likely to obtain the Fate buried underneath it. Given that Baudin only returned to the Prime Material Plane for good during the Battle of Syscian's Tower, most of the international backstabbing and massacring can probably be attributed to Fauxdin. Anahita has confirmed that there is only one true Baudin on the Prime Material Plane at current. Both the fall of 1441 and the spring of 1443 instances of Baudin recognized Ethan of their own volition, which is a relationship that only began in October of 1441. Fall of 1441 Baudin reappeared shortly after the incident in the Hall with Sadzuko Udina at his side, having spent years on the Plane of Negative Energy, some of which he claimed that he spent trapped in Pyotar's castle. He asked Ethan to do him a favor and bring him a stone from the mythical city of Ravinia, and when Ethan refused to return the piece of amulet that he appropriated from Baudin's corpse back in the day, took control of Ethan's mind and forced him to return the amulet. He forgot about the spell that Ethan had once promised to cast for him on request, was paralyzed, and the rest of the party stole the amulet back and chased him off. Winter of 1441 :See main article: Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008) Sil'meelen Maiweyen encountered Baudin on the Plane of Negative Energy as she searched for a magical sword. Sil'meelen successfully took it from Baudin and escaped back to the Prime Material Plane, but he left her with the parting words: "Do you even know why you seek a weapon of destiny? It is Gabriel’s weapon, and to him it will return." Fall of 1442 During a private meeting with Vishnu, Ethan learned of a rumor that the very first CEO of the Toggenburg Corporation was organizing a large naval fleet to fight back against Baldur, complete with angels and the backing of the Nyasa Civilization. He was talking about something called the Awakening, though whether he was a champion of it or wanted to stop it was unknown. Both Vishnu and Ethan suspected that this was Baudin, though neither of them knew why or how he was doing it. Vishnu asked Ethan to find out what the Awakening was and to stop it if necessary. This rumor may actually refer to Fauxdin. Spring of 1443 Baudin appeared during the fight at Syscian's Tower with Tyro and Ethan. He appeared much as he had in 1441, and told Ethan that the Baudin at the top of the tower wasn't him. Where he teleported in from is unknown. He pursued Tyro into the rubble of Syscian's Tower after the defeat of his double. Ethan tried to follow, but couldn't find either of them under the wreckage. Ashra eventually commanded Zaphodel to drag Ethan away. His Subsequent Adventures Once firmly back on the Prime Material Plane and having ensured that said plane wasn't going to explode any time soon, Baudin went to one of the many Karnov's Bar and Grill establishments, kicked back, and relaxed. By which we mean "hid from all of the bounties out on his evil twin". A few months after the Syscian's Tower incident, he agreed via Sending to help Ethan fight the Axiomates. The two of them met up at Wroth's End, kind of stared at each other for a bit, and decided that to hell with this, we're going to be friends again. Baudin seemed more concerned that Ashra might want to stab him in the back than he was with stabbing Ashra in the back, which aligned nicely with Ashra being more worried that Baudin would stab her in the back than she was with plotting how to do the mutiny more better this time. Baudin then teamed up with Captain Elrand Motherfucking Telamore and Ethan to take flanking joyrides on top of dragons while dodge-rolling through Negative Energy Balls. This awesomeness concluded, he followed his freshly deified former lieutenant to Prospero, because when a man triple-crits a deathlock's favored enemy right in front of them, a man is then owed a drink by said deathlock. Evil Baudin :(See main article: Evil Baudin) Evil Baudin, a.k.a. Fauxdin, appears to be a mindflayer so thoroughly disguised that he believes himself to be Baudin Dommilan. Even with extensive memory and physical modifications, it wasn't enough to stop him from being exposed by the real Baudin and by Herr Doctor. The former warned Ethan that the man opening the Frozen Fate wasn't him, and the latter revealed the tentacles hidden behind a shell of Baudin's face. Fauxdin was working together with Marcus Fairlan and tried to get Barron Ganth on his side due to mutual interests in seeing Baldur City blown up. Ashra threw Fauxdin off the top of the tower, but he survived and Dimension Doored away. Category:Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Malvont People